Kagome's Sick Day
by Riley Cat
Summary: Kagome is sick and Inuyasha comes to visit! k/iy one-shot


Kagome's Sick Day

AN: I'm currently trying to write a S/K story but I have writers block at the moment and I'm also trying to work on my other story. This is my first one-shot so enjoy and please review!!

"KAGOME!!!" an angry and insistent voice yelled, effectively waking her up. 'Oh no! Go away Inuyasha' she thought miserably. Turning over in her nice warm bed, she ignored his voice, only to be woken up by two hands shaking her shoulders. "Come on wench! Wake up!! We have some Shikon Shards to get". Giving up on being able to sleep, she flung the covers off of her body; sitting up Kagome instantly regretted the action as the room started spinning. Putting her head in her hands, she softly moaned in pain. Feeling the bed bend under more weight , she looked up, surprised to find herself staring into a worried set of amber eyes.

"Are you ok? You don't look so good," he frankly told her. He reached out his hand and placed it on her head, finding it burning hot. "I'm sick Inuyasha" she croaked and sneezed, punctuating what she told him. "Go away and let me be!". Grabbing some tissues off her night stand, she blew her nose. Inuyasha stared at he for a minute, looking thoughtful. 'She's not kidding, this time she really is sick! If I help her, maybe she'll figure out that I do care about her' he thought to himself. 'If only I could tell her I love her'. Kagome stared at him and saw a soft look on his face that puzzled her.

Noticing that Kagome was looking at him, he shot off the bed and headed towards the window. Closing it he said to her over his shoulder, "Get some sleep Kagome. It will help". " What are you doing?" she asked him, completely baffled by his actions. "I'm going to take cared of you and make sure you get the rest you need. Now sleep!". As he was commanding her he pushed her back onto the bed and tucked her in. Kagome sputtered as she tried to argue with him, amazed at the caring side of Inuyasha. Sighing in defeat she gave up on trying to get rid of him. "If you get sick don't blame it on me" she muttered softly as she drifted off to sleep. "I don't get sick remember?" he asked just as softly as he gently stroked her cheek. His voice and touched lulled her into the pleasing oblivion of sleep. 

Inuyasha watched Kagome's sleeping form with soft eyes and, seeing the sweat on her forehead, he went in search of a sold washcloth for her head. He had been to her house enough times now to know how everything worked. Sitting by her side, he gently bathed her forehead and watched her as she twitched in her sleep. "Inuyasha.." she murmured softly. Suddenly she started to toss and turn in her sleep like she was being haunted by something. "Don't go Inuyasha! I love you, please don't go!" she screamed, salty tears flowing down her face. The soft confession shocked Inuyasha and the only thing he did was sit there besides her, thinking. 'She loves me? Me! I wonder if she would have told me'.

Smiling joyfully, he slowly stroked her cheeks, wiping away her tears as he told her the truth. "Don't worry, I wont leave you. And I love you to, Kagome." Placing a gently kiss on her soft lips, he was amazed when she instantly calmed down. Looking at her sleeping face he was pleased to see a small smile fluttered across her lips. With a last sweep of her cheek he left her in search of some food to fix her.

Kagome awoke to the smell of Ramen drifting from her night stand. Opening her eyes she turned her head and was surprised to see Inuyasha playing an American game called Monopoly. "I win I win!" Souta cried jumping up and down. He never won when he played with Kagome. "Shh you'll wake your sister!" Inuyasha yelled and at his brisk tone immediately calmed down. "I'm already awake" she called from the bed. In a flash Inuyasha was by her side, helping her sit up and feeling her forehead at the same time . "You've been out for a while know so how do you feel? So you feel any better or do you feel any worse?". Touched by his concerned she answered, "A little better. My head is still stuffy but I feel much better". "Here, eat this!" Souta said as he thrust the bowl of Ramen under her nose. "Did you make this?" she asked taking a bite.

"Nope. Inuyasha did! He's been really worried about you, so that's why we played in your room Kagome. He wouldn't leave your side!". Kagome halfheartedly listened to Souta as he chattered away, shocked that Inuyasha would do that. Inuyasha wouldn't meet her gaze and blushed ten shads of red, embarrassed that Kagome knew the truth. "Thanks Inuyasha, I really appreciate it.". Flashing him a warm smile that melted his heart, she slowly flung her feet over the edge of the bed as Souta asked, "Do you wanna play Risk Inuyasha?" . Seeing the hopeless look on his face, he gave in. Getting on her feet, she made her way toward the bathroom, pausing when Souta said that Hojo had called. 

"Whose Hojo?". Looking at Inuyasha she said, "A friend who wants to court me but I don't want him to". "Ohh. Why?". She noticed the way that he wouldn't quite meet her eyes and said, "I like someone else" while she stared at him the whole time. His interest piqued he looked at the way her eyes seemed so soft. "Who?" he asked quietly as she flushed red and walked out the door, smiling at his insistent question. Shaking her head, she just kept walking.

Laying back down to sleep, Kagome could feel the effects of her medicine kick in as she got sleepier by the moment. Shutting the door, Inuyasha closed the door, leaving them the only ones in the room. "Thank you for taking care of me Inuyasha" she said hesitantly. He sat beside her on the bed and held her hand in his, surprised at by how small her hands were. "You're welcome Kagome. Besides, you need to get better soon so we can catch the rest of the shards". She sighed. As usual, the only thing he cared about was the jewel. Wondering why he stayed, she asked. "Why are you here Inuyasha?". "What do you mean?" he asked with a frown. "Why are you here taking care of me?". 

Staring into her stormy blue eye, he froze in panic. Now was the moment of truth. Basically she was asking if he cared about her and now that it was time to tell her, he didn't know if the words would come out. "I'm here because I care about you and I hate to see you sick" he stuttered. "You care about me how?". Kagome knew he felt something besides friendship and she wanted him to say it out loud. "You know…" he said between clenched teeth. "Know what?". Trying to keep a straight face, she watched as his face went through a variety of emotions until it settled on defeat and relief. 'Come on, say it you stubborn boy!'. Muttering under his breath, he decided to take the plunge. 

"I…I love you Kagome" he said looking down at their still entwined hands, not wanting to look at her face. Kagome smiled happily as she flung her arms around his shoulders and kissing him on his lips, saying over and over, "I love you too, Inuyasha! I love you to!" He stared at her dazed and hugged her back, still to shocked to do anything that required thinking. Feeling as if a great load had been removed from his shoulders, he gently raised her mouth to his and gave her a gentle but searing kiss that she felt all the way to her toes. After a few moments they came up for air, still panting slightly. Placing her gently on the bed, he lightly kissed her forehead as he tucked her back in. "Now sleep. You need the rest." Smiling shyly, she asked him in a soft voice, "Okay. Uh… Will you stay with me for a while?". Inuyasha stared at her and smiled at her softly. "Sure. Move over". Kagome scooted over and lifted the covers to let him in. Settling in, she leaned her head against his chest, hearing his heart beat in a steady lull that gradually pulled her in to sleep. Just before she nodded off, she felt his arms wrap around her body and a low voice saying, "I love Kagome. Always". Then she drifted off, knowing she was safe and loved.

finis

AN: Sorry if it was to long but I hope you enjoyed it! Well, review and please enjoy!


End file.
